


Basket of Sunshine

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You love seeing Bucky smile, so when he seems a little more down than usual, you come up with the perfect way to make his day a little brighter.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Basket of Sunshine

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – You love seeing Bucky smile, so when he seems a little more down than usual, you come up with the perfect way to make his day a little brighter.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Bucky seems a little more down in the dumps than usual, don't you think?" YN asked Steve as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

Steve nodded and lowered the volume on the TV. "Yeah, he's had a rough couple of nights this week. I'd hoped the nightmares would eventually stop, but they seem to be getting worse."

"He's still meeting with the group at the VA, isn't he?"

"It's helping, but it's hard for them to relate to what he's been through."

YN nodded as she thought for a moment. "Is there something we can do?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. I just try to be there for him if he needs someone to talk to."

"I hate seeing him like this. I was kinda getting used to his smile."

"I know what you mean," Steve agreed. "For a second there, it was like having the old Bucky back."

"Give me some time and I'll think of something," she told him as she squeezed his shoulder and rose to leave.

She'd gone straight to her room and researched ideas to help cheer people up. She knew it was more than a simple case of the blues for Bucky, but there weren't a lot of articles on the internet about dealing with a war vet that had been a brainwashed POW for seventy years. Finding something that seemed simple, she jotted down a few ideas and headed back to Steve.

"You think this will work?" he asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"It can't hurt," she replied with a shrug. "Do you think we could get everyone on board?"

"Let me handle the rest of the team," Steve said. "You did all the work, it's the least I can do."

YN was glad Steve had agreed with her plan, and she'd immediately gone out shopping. Hunting for specific items she thought Bucky might like had been half of the fun, but she was more interested in seeing the look on his face when he saw her surprise.

She'd waited until he'd gone on his morning run with Steve to sneak into his room. It felt a little bit like trespassing, but she reasoned that it was for a good cause. And it wasn't like she was sneaking into his room to snoop.

YN had gone back to the common room to anxiously await his return. When she saw him heading toward his room after his run, she could barely contain her excitement.

"What's this?" Bucky asked her as he returned to the common room carrying the basket she'd made for him.

"Did you read the card?"

"Yeah," he said as his brow furrowed. "But I don't understand. What's a Basket of Sunshine?"

"It's just something to help cheer you up," she explained as walked over to him. "Everyone feels better when the sun is shining, so that's why everything in here is yellow." She began to pull things from the basket. "We've got a bag of Lays potato chips, a Mr. Goodbar, peanut M&M's, a box of Sugar Babies, a Butterfinger candy bar, some Golden Oreos, a tube of Burt's Bees chapstick, a pack of Juicy Fruit, and a couple bottles of lemonade."

"You did all this for me?"

She started to put everything back into the box, but paused for a moment to look up at him. "Of course I did. I know it's not much, but. . ."

"But it shows that you care," he interrupted with a smile.

When she saw his smile, she couldn't stop her own from spreading across her face. "We all care about you, Bucky."

He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Thank you, YN. Now every time I see something yellow, I'm going to think of you."

His comment was exactly what she'd hoped to hear. Now she couldn't wait to see how he reacted to the rest of the team. She'd originally thought that everyone would do a Basket of Sunshine, but after a little research, she found different colors and themes with cute little puns for the rest of the team. Steve had gotten "I'm So Lucky You're My Friend" with all green items, Sam had been assigned "Orange You Glad You Have Such Good Friends," Wanda was "I'm Tickled Pink that You're My Friend," and Nat was "All You Need is Love," with all red items. For Bruce, she'd found "You Are Out of This World" with space themed treats like Milky Way candy bars, Starburst, Moon Pies, and Orbit gum. Tony had been assigned "Here's Something Out of the Blue," but he'd been upset he hadn't gotten red. When Steve had told him the message that went along with that color, Tony had quickly changed his mind and decided blue was definitely his color.

YN knew Bucky still had a long way to go in his recovery, but part of the process was a good support system. With their busy lives it was easy to get caught up in the missions and forget that he needed to know they all had his back. YN's idea was simple, but she knew it would get the point across better than anything else they did. And maybe, just maybe, she'd get to see that beautiful smile she'd grown to love so much.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 103 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I've always loved the idea of a Basket of Sunshine. I've yet to see someone get one and not smile at how thoughtful it was. I'd never realized that people had come up with ones for different colors, so I felt like I had to include that in this story. Have you ever received or given one? Personally, I like to give them rather than receive them. There's just something about making someone else smile that makes me happy. I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
